Shared Vision
by KingZhongmou
Summary: Sima Yi, a young and talented officer joins Wei. The first few months are awesome until Sima Yi meets Cao Cao at Chi Bi. He discovers that this battle against two equal enemies isn't worth a fight, but his loyalty to Cao Pi stands higher than to Cao Cao.


Shared Visions

Characters: Sima Yi, the protagonist. Cao Cao, the antagonist.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the Suo Clan, the Yu clan and Lady Sima Yushang.

Author's Notes: If anybody does not understand, write a review and say what's wrong about it.

Chapter One: Enter Sima Yi

Sima Yi. His head was faced forwards. His purple head gown was balancing on his head. His gloves were covering his hands. His eyes were studying a beautiful aqua blue gate connected to a designed silver jade wall. He smiled as a general in purple with long black hair hopped and span his way out the castle. The rather feminine general, with his hair tied back and a tiny spot of face paint over him was dancing, which, was rather non-general actions. Or maybe the feminine man was feminine woman. Their was a man next to him, with a white cloth over his head, held on by a gold band.

The general, Yu Jin, in front of him on his bay mare, armed with a large jade sword kept his head in front of him. He had a feather sticking from the front of his armor, probably an emblem for the kingdom of Wei. Whatever the case, Yu Jin trotted slowly. There was a man behind Sima Yi, sitting on his horse with a spear in hand. He was Yu Sun, Yu Jin's youngest son out of four sons. Yu Sun was a handsome man, probably where they made up the handsome men in Wu from. Yu Sun was a servant of Wu when the rumors of handsome Wu generals around was created. And he among others was interviewed by Sun Quan.

Well. Sima Yi looked forwards and began to think about Cao Cao, his new-to-be lord and ruler. He wasn't used to rulers. Just friends. Like Zhuge Jin and Xu Shu. They were his great friends. He loved them loyally and decided to never give up in their case. If they were about to be killed in a battle apart, he would abandon his place and rescue them, even if it meant execution. But Zhuge Jin was safe in Wu, and Xu Shu was safely retired in Ji with his safe mother. And Cao Cao, the man who kidnapped his god-mother and raided his friend's villages. That wasn't a very good thing, nope. Cao Cao was evil. But Sima Yi began to realise, everyone was evil. Even he himself. Not evil enough to kill those he calls his friends. By friends, I mean the people who he feels close too, not who feels close to him.

The birds whistled. Sima Yi looked around him, as Yu Sun rode closer to him. He felt sick, thinking of Cao Cao. And why it was better to abandon the man.

"Aah..." Sima Yi breathed out. "This is such a terrible bother!"

Sima Yi looked around himself, his head swinging around him, listening to the tune in the wind. He saw the feminine general stop dancing and study the horizon he was watching. He saw Yu Jin and Yu Sun trot towards him. So was all of Yu Jin's men. Zhang He put his right hand on his cheek and studied the 'prisoner', who infact was Sima Yi. Sima Yi breathed in. Sima Yi began to think of the Emperor and how useless Cao Cao was, in not putting an end to the dying Han Empire. Yu Sun trotted right beside Sima Yi, now, and looked at him as if reading his mind. Sima Yi lifted his head to the sky.

"If someone's going to seize the Mandate of Heaven..." he sneered, looking to his side, where Yu Sun wasn't. "... the chaos must soon come to an end. And yet..." he turned to look at Yu Sun. "... Cao Cao, a man capable of bringing Yuan Shao to his knees..." he looked forwards again and then smiled as he closed 50 metres from the two generals, putting his fingers to his chin. "... Surely he can see that the Imperial Han, has no future left at all."

Yu Sun turned to glare at Sima Yi. His eyes crawled to Sima Yi's face as he smiled almost unkindly.

"Master Sima," Yu Sun said calmly. "Watch what you say. Show respect!"  
"Hmph!" Sima Yi declared. "I am not here with you because of my own will. Ignoring such small complaints would be curious. Aah. What a bother this has turned out to be."

Yu Sun turned back to Yu Jin, as Yu Jin stopped his harness. Sima Yi realised, as he refused to realise before, that he was in lack of luck. He should've joined Sun Quan of Wu, where he would be with Zhuge Jin more. Or Liu Bei of Yi, where he would've been with Zhuge Liang, Zhuge Jin's younger brother. However, now he rivaled against two of the most greatest advisors an army is greeted with.

"Who is it who enters the castle?" a guard said from rooftop.  
"Tiger 2, 3 and 4."  
"Gate being dispatched."

The guards at rooftop began to heave their fingers and pull back at the rope. The ropes were being pulled tightly and the gated opened. The two generals put their hands to their noses and bowed.

"Aahh!! As usual, the Lord Cao was right!" the feminine officer sang. "Wow, you really are a beauty among many wonders, Sima Yi."  
"I'm Xu Huang, Tiger General 3," the man in the white clothing greeted. "Nice to meet you." Xu Huang lifted his head from his hands, and stood upright. "So, you're our captain general."  
"Indeed, I am," Sima Yi grunted.

Sima Yi smiled.

"Oh, so many wonders," Sima Yi snarled, taking his legs off his horse. "And you're name is?"  
"Zhang Junyi He," the feminine officer laughed. "Am I beautiful or irritating?"  
"Beautiful, but unwilling."

Zhang He smiled and backflipped backwards towards a wall. Cao Pi watched as Sima Yi walked past the generals and into the Outer Castle. There was about 20, 000 soldiers standing around the red carpet rolled out for special occasions. Cao Pi walked from the top of a few stairs. He stepped down three and reached the bottom. Sima Yi was walking through a crowd of cheers: 'Long Live The New Captain General!' Sima Yi smiled.

"Lord Cao Pi? I see that you have a little kingdom. Is your Father dead?"  
"No of course not. My Father is fighting a war at Jiangling, against Liu Bei. He's also sending me and Uncle Yuan to take Kuizhao."  
"Shall we discuss matters in my new chambers?" Sima Yi asked.  
"Well, as you wish," Cao Pi slyly replied.

The following of Sima Yi's shoes stepped towards the Inner Castle and then towards the Chamber section. Upon walking into his chambers Sima Yi smiled. The rooms were very attractive and blue. It made the castle prettier. Sima Yi smiled and then looked at Cao Pi. He sat down at a desk with about 350 files of paperwork.

"Chat." Cao Pi said.  
"OK," Sima Yi laughed. "Let me draw a map..."

**Liang -Ma Teng**

** Shandong - Gongsun Kang**

**Changan - Cao Cao**

**Luoyang - Cao Cao**

** Hanzhong - Zhang Lu **

**Xuchang - Cao Cao**

** Xiangyang - Liu Biao **

**Hefei - Cao Cao**

**Jiangling - Liu Bei**

**Chibi - Sun Quan**

** Chengdu - Liu Zhang **

**Changsha - Sun Quan**

**Jiangdong - Sun Quan **

**Moling - Sun Quan**

** Nanzhong - Meng Huo**

"OK," Sima Yi continued. "Based on the map, we are positioned at Xuchang. Cao Cao is marching south-west, already through Xiangyang and towards Jiangling. You and Lord Yuan..."  
"Uncle Yuan?" Cao Pi corrected. "Or Lord Xiahou Yuan."  
"Yes, he," Sima Yi said proudly. "You and Lord Xiahou Yuan will advance to Hefei to defend there. Zhang Liao, Li Dian, Yue Jin, Lady Zhen, Cao Ren and Cao Hong are alredy positioned in Xiangyang. Those Nanmans are staying hidden. Once we take Liu Zhang out, we'll advance souther. However, Lu Meng, Huang Gai, Zhu Zhi, Han Dang, Zhu Huan, Jiang Qin, Pan Zhang, Xu Sheng and Ding Feng are positioned in Chibi. Zhou Yu, his wife and family and his friend, Lu Xun are hanging in Changsha. With Ma Teng and Meng Huo out the way it would be simple if you head out to Hefei in fourteen days. You will get there in 20 days after leaving, and then clear out Wu rebels. By then, Cao Cao would've cleared out Jiangling. Knowing Liu Bei is a coward, we can pursue him and his cowardly strategist, Zhuge Liang, and surely, he will make a pact with Sun Quan or Meng Huo. We can easily route those barbarians with fire, the most simplest way to deduce that rattan. I doubt Liu Bei'd ally with Meng Huo, because he hasn't even discovered them. Liu Bei would reach either Changsha or Chibi. He knows not to go to Chengdu because they are defenseless. We can send out Xu Huang to Jiangling, and whilst entering Xiangyang can oath with them. Now Zhang Lu and Ma Teng are both allies with Gongsun Kang. So if my plan is to fail, it is either because Sun Quan moves his grandest generals to Chibi with Liu Bei and outsmart Cao Cao at Chibi or Changsha, or it's because as we move out Ma Teng, Gongsun Kang and Zhang Lu pursue us down. And there's one last problem. Since Liu Bei invaded Wuling, and defeated Han Xuan, we have an ally, Xing Daorong. But he gets very drunk and there is a high chance he would take Changsha. But if he does, our army will be entangled at Chibi, because we'd need brute strength to defeat them at both Chibi and Changsha. Sun Quan would take Hefei if the whole strength is put towards them. The next victim would be Xuchang and then Luoyang and then Changan. And knowing Sun Quan, he'd ally with Gongsun Kang and Ma Teng. Zhang Lu would too join as he is allied with Ma Teng. That would attract Han Sui and Liu Zhang. Then the northern region would be conquered by Wu. If Meng Huo joins, he'd be on Sun Quan's side. They're sworn on peace with Liu Zhang. Liu Biao, you know, doesn't like Sun Quan, but Liu Bei and Liu Zhang are his family. Therefore our only regime is at Chibi and Jiangling. We are more likely to lose Chibi, because the East is more forceful and intelligent then the West. And with Sun Quan's job done, Liu Biao and those Gongsun's would attack Jiangling. They would pass through Wu territory and then they would gain the land's control."  
"You're very clever," Cao Pi laughed out. "Why don't we just simply execute Xing Daorong, because it saves a big mistake at Changsha. And even if, Sun Quan would rather defend than invade."  
"That is true, but insolent," Sima Yi replied.  
"Why?"  
"Because you know, that if we lose this battle, you'll lose your father, mother, wife, child. Not a very smart idea. And you know how easy it is to tempt Zhen Ji to another side."

Cao Pi nodded.

"You are the child's father, no doubt, and she will not turn her back on both of you. Just you. She turned her back on Yuan Xi. She'll turn her back on you. For even your father."

Cao Pi stared at him.

"She and my FATHER!!?"

Cao Pi glared at him.

"SHE - AND MY FATHER!!?"

Cao Pi dared at him.

"SHE... AND... MY... FATHER!!!!!!!???????"

Cao Pi chaired at him.

"SHEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FAAAAAAAAAATHEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????"

Cao Pi staired at him. (*1*)

"Waahh!"

Sima Yi ran to the top of those stairs at full speed.

Sima Yi opened his eyes. Cao Pi mad was just a simple dream? Oh. Thank God!

"Are you alright?" Cao Pi asked. "You've been a sleep for about half an hour, and, you deserve a longer rest, I'm sure of it."  
"I'm... I'm sorry Lord Cao Pi. Where was I?"  
"You was saying something about tempting Lady Zhen to join another team."  
"Oh, yes, sorry, sir," Sima Yi said. "Oh, well, My Lord, of course, erm, yes. Err, yes. Lady Zhen. Well, My Lord. You see, Lady Zhen is a very fine and artistic young lady, but like you did with her to Yuan Xi, she will divorce you, or as you'd like to prefer to call it..."  
"Annul it?"  
"Annulment, yep," he said. "Anyways, My Lord, she could annul your marriage and then just... remarry."  
"So she would annul my marriage?" Cao Pi asked slyly.  
"Well, I would be sure if a man, as handsome as Yu Sun, talks her on, she will cheat. Or a man in power such as your fath- such as your... far enemy, Sun Quan. Or any of his lapdogs."  
"Hmm, I now see what you're on," Cao Pi laughed. "How can I prevent her eternally?"  
"Aah," Sima Yi laughed. "Well you have three options. You can ignore defending Hefei and send an extra general there to spend the Southern Campaign with her. You can spend the next fourteen days with her. Or you can divor- annul the marriage. Or simply kill her."  
"I'd like to spend fourteen days and then go on the campaign. If I'm not back in a year, I'll divorce the accounts of the campaign and head home. I'll spend a whole year and a half with her and produce a child."

The chapter is finished. R&R. Next chapter will be soon. Won't let you down.

(*1*) Cao Pi nodded. Means he just nodded at Sima Yi.

Cao Pi stared at him. Means he stared at Sima Yi.

Cao Pi glared at him. Means he glared at Sima Yi.

Cao Pi dared at him. Means he dared Sima Yi to speak by face expressions.

Cao Pi chaired at him. Means wooden chairs were being thrown.

Cao Pi staired at him. Doesn't mean stared at him, written wrong. It means chased him up the stairs.


End file.
